Stay Away From Him!
by Toshima
Summary: After years of watching Naruto closely, the constant bullying her beloved receives finally pushes her over the edge; what happens when the shy little wallflower known as Hinata Hyuuga finally "snaps"? NarutoXYandere/RTN Hinata. MA for mature content (L,S,V).
1. The Other Me

A/N: For those who said they wanted to see a Yandere Hinata story, here you go. Hinata will have Dissociative Identity Disorder (In layman's terms, a split personality). One of her personalities will be similar to the Hinata in the "Road to Ninja" movie. The other personality will be similar to canon; albeit with a darker, more obsessive and sometimes sanguinary side.

Which one will be more dangerous?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Other Me

Ever since she was a little girl, there was one thing that Hinata Hyuuga knew with absolute certainty; she was in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

When she was 4-years-old, an ambassador from Kumo had come to the village under the pretense of establishing an alliance of sorts. The truth of the matter however, was that he was there under the orders of Kumo's council to kidnap a member of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan for their coveted kekkei genkai; the byakugan.

Under the cover of night, the man had managed to sneak into the Hyuuga compound and made his way into Hinata's bedroom. Before the bluenette could call for help, the man gagged her and shoved her into some sort of sack. Luckily, her father had been patrolling the grounds and managed to stop the man.

Unfortunately, this event had led the already shy girl to retreat even further into herself. From then on, she had become an awkward, introverted girl that avoided confrontation like the plague; this left her the target of several bullies once she had started the shinobi academy.

* * *

Shortly after the start of her first year in the academy, a 6-year-old Hinata had found herself surrounded by several other students, both boys and girls alike, who were picking on her for her shy nature unbefitting of a shinobi and her "weird eyes".

"Leave her alone!" a nasally voice called out drawing the attention of the bullies. Looking toward the voice, Hinata was greeted by the sight of a boy her age with spiky blond hair, lightly tanned skin, and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen; she also noticed that the boy had three unusual marks on each of his cheeks reminiscent of whiskers that she thought were absolutely adorable. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red spiral motif on it, blue shorts and matching blue sandals.

"Mind your own business, blondie," one of the boys spat earning a chorus of agreements from the others. The would-be savior held his ground with a defiant glare making the other boy growl as he approached him. "Last chance to walk away, brat."

"Not until you leave her alone!"

"You asked for it!" the bully snarled as he punched the young blond in the jaw making the boy stumble backward before tripping and landing flat on his ass. The group of bullies was quick to take advantage of the boy's downed position and began kicking him relentlessly; even the girls had joined in. This continued for several minutes before it was time for class to start and the group dispersed so that they weren't late. Spitting out a glob of blood, the blond struggled to his feet and limped to the girl he had defended.

"Are you okay?" he asked the crying girl who had watched the entire event from her curled up position. Hinata felt ashamed that she had been the reason the boy had been beaten so badly, but she couldn't help but stare completely transfixed by the sight of the boy, who she had never even met before, defending her so fiercely.

"I'm f-fine," Hinata stuttered with a blush on her cheeks as she felt an unusual fluttering sensation in her stomach and her heart was beating rapidly; she had never experienced this before and had no idea what this feeling was.

"That's good," he gave a toothy grin revealing that he was now missing a few teeth. He took this time to look the girl over and saw that she had short dark blue hair with bangs the framed the sides of her face, pale skin, and unusual pale eyes with a lavender tint to them. She was currently wearing a long-sleeved light purple shirt, blue pants and black sandals. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way; what's your name?"

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga."

"It's nice to meet you, Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled as he helped the pale-eyed girl to her feet. "We should probably get to class or we'll be late." Hinata nodded before Naruto ran toward the school building. Hinata watched the energetic boy go as a large blush spread across her face.

"Naruto-kun…"

* * *

[8 Hours Later]

Naruto was, to put it simply, bored out of his mind. When he had enrolled in the ninja academy, he had expected to learn things that would actually help him be a better ninja…not history and mathematics or some other pointless bookwork that had absolutely nothing to do with being a kickass ninja! Over the course of the day, the only things he felt the academy taught that were even slightly beneficial were taijutsu, bukijutsu and, as much as he hated it, basic chakra control exercises. Overall, he felt like he learned more during the training he did on his own than he actually did at the academy; it didn't help that the teachers seemed to be teaching him different forms than the other children stating that they were "better suited for him".

In his spare time, the whiskered blond had always run himself ragged with physical conditioning to the point he would struggle just to get home. Being used to such strenuous exercise, the minimal training received at the academy seemed like a waste of time; thus, he resolved himself to training as hard as possible so that he could hopefully graduate early and get some **real** training.

* * *

After the academy had let out for the day, Naruto made his way to what he had dubbed as his "private training grounds"; which was really just a small meadow surrounded by trees not too far from his apartment.

The sun had completed its descent below the horizon as day gave in to night before Naruto limped his way back to his apartment. Throughout his training session, he had failed to notice the gaze of a certain lavender-eyed heiress as she watched him closely; she was completely transfixed by the sight of the sweat dripping down his torso, his shirt having been discarded at the beginning of his workout, while the droplets sparkled in the ever-fading sunlight.

Once the boy had made it to his apartment, Hinata gazed at him longingly before he closed his door behind him. With the object of her curiosity no longer visible, Hinata turned around and left for her clan's compound.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

* * *

[4 Years Later]

Over the years, Hinata's curiosity had quickly turned into a crush, and then further evolved into love before eventually it became…obsession. Day by day she would watch as Naruto struggled through the more academic subjects of their schooling while being ridiculed by his classmates for being the "dead last"; but he never let their jeers bother him and persevered. His taijutsu was still horrible due to teachers sabotaging him with incorrect stances and kata, but his bukijutsu had improved drastically. Despite the teachers once again teaching him incorrect movements; he had quickly learned from the training he did on his own that they were deliberately trying to sabotage him.

Currently, Hinata was in her favorite place in the whole village; sitting on a sturdy branch of a tree outside of her beloved's window. Obscured by the foliage, she watched as Naruto stripped out of his sweaty orange jumpsuit and black briefs, having just returned from his usual training, and left the room to take a shower. Due to his years of intensive physical conditioning, Naruto now had a nicely toned physique; this included a firm backside…which Hinata was currently staring at with drool slipping past her lips as he walked out of the room.

Hinata had found this spot about a year ago after following Naruto home one night from one of his frequent visits to his favorite ramen stand. When she had been turning to leave that night, she noticed the tree and quickly climbed it to find the branch. After internally berating herself for never noticing the tree and thus missing out on years of being able to observe him, she had spent the rest of the night watching him until it was time for her to go home. From then on, she would spend every night perched in the tree until late at night; thankfully, Naruto preferred to leave his blinds open.

Shaking herself from her fond memories, Hinata came to the realization that her beloved was occupied in the shower…and his window was open! Chewing on her lower lip nervously, Hinata crept to the end of her tree branch and looked to make sure she was unseen before quietly slipping through the window.

'I-I'm in his r-room!' Hinata thought excitedly as she looked around and inhaled deeply taking in the lingering scent. Making her way to the bed, she climbed onto the firm mattress and buried her face in his pillow. Moaning as she was enveloped in a cocoon of his delightful musk, she rolled around in an effort to cover herself completely in his essence.

Hearing the sound of Naruto's shower coming to an end, she silently crawled off the bed and made her way toward the window; before coming to a sudden halt as she noticed the discarded briefs at her feet. Feeling her heartrate skyrocket, she quickly grabbed the bundle of cloth before jumping out the window. Leaping from the tree and landing gracefully on the grass below, Hinata took off and ran home as fast she could.

Once she made it to her room and locked the door behind her, Hinata made sure her curtains were tightly closed before leaping onto her bed and pulling Naruto's underwear out of her pocket. After briefly staring at the underwear in her hands, she brought the cloth to her face and inhaled deeply. Letting out a soft moan, Hinata felt a shudder down her spine as her panties became stained with her arousal.

Repeatedly taking in his musk, Hinata panted as she thought of how this wasn't just the scent of his sweat; it was the scent of his manhood! As she pressed her face firmly into the fabric, her free hand slowly drifted down her stomach before slipping beneath her waistband and into her panties which were drenched in her arousal. Sucking the front of the underwear into her mouth, her fingers had barely even brushed her flower before the taste of her obsession threw her over the edge.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned as her hand was quickly covered in her nectar. Once she had recovered from her earth-shattering climax, she reached under her pillow and pulled out a picture she had taken of her blond recently and pressed it to her lips.

"S-Soon my love; soon."

* * *

"Stay down, loser," Sasuke Uchiha sneered from his position standing over Naruto's downed form. Today the class was told that they would be sparring instead of doing their usual taijutsu practice and, of course, Naruto had been paired up with the best in the class; Sasuke Uchiha.

"N-never!" Naruto growled through clenched teeth as he struggled to his feet until he was standing on shaky legs. The "last Uchiha" glared at the boy he saw as a waste of his time before rushing forward and delivering a harsh kick to the blond's exposed chest that knocked him off his feet and out of the circle that had been marked as "out-of-bounds".

"Winner; Sasuke Uchiha!" a teacher with brown hair held up in a fanned out ponytail with a long scar over the bridge of his nose announced once Naruto landed outside the ring. This man was Iruka Umino; one of the academy's chuunin instructors.

"As if the dead last ever had a chance of beating, Sasuke-kun," a girl with purple hair and brown eyes named Ami snorted as the two girls behind her that she referred to as her "gang-members" nodded in agreement. "There's no way some clanless orphan could ever beat a genius of the Uchiha clan like Sasuke; his parents probably abandoned him because he was such a loser." The purple haired girl smirked as her followers and several other classmates laughed at the young blond who had finally gotten back on his feet.

"Awww, what's wrong, dead last; are you gonna cry?" Ami mocked as Naruto's shoulders could be seen shaking while his hair hid his eyes. Saying nothing in response, Naruto ran away from the sparring area and out the academy gates with his head held down; he refused to let anyone see his tears. "Ha, what a crybaby."

Hinata's hands clenched into fists as she glared at the purple haired bitch that had mocked **her** Naruto-kun. As the class made their way back into the academy to continue their lessons, Hinata's fists loosened as her glare was replaced by a blank expression; her blank stare never leaving Ami for a second.

" **Nobody** hurts my Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered darkly as she followed the rest of the class inside; she would **not** let this crime go unpunished.

* * *

[8 Hours Later]

After classes were over for the day, Ami and her usual companions, Kasumi and Fuki, had spent the rest of the day at Fuki's house talking about their beloved "Sasuke-kun", painting eachother's nails and reading fashion magazines. The sun had set quite a while ago and the sky was littered with countless stars as Ami made her way home after bidding her friends goodnight. Her house wasn't too far from Fuki's so her and her parents never worried about her walking by herself at night; that was a mistake.

Humming to herself as she turned a corner, she was completely unaware of someone coming up behind her until a hand was clamped firmly over her mouth and she was dragged into the alley she had been walking past. Ami grabbed the hand covering her mouth, but found herself unable to overpower her attacker and felt fear creeping in. Once they had neared the dead-end of the alley, Ami felt a sharp strike to her throat that left her gasping for air as she dropped to her knees. As her attacker walked around her, she was greeted by a familiar face; ir was Hinata! Ami's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but words refused to come out.

"Don't bother; I crushed your vocal chords," Hinata informed her in a flat tone. "No one will hear that vile voice of yours ever again; not that it matters since you won't be leaving here anyway." The Hyuuga heiress said with an innocent expression that did not match the current situation. Ami tried to stand and make a break for it, but was rewarded with an incredibly painful strike to the base of her spine for her efforts that made her collapse like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"You brought this on yourself, you know," Hinata said as she used her foot to roll the now-paralyzed girl onto her back. "You shouldn't mess with things that don't belong to you; especially things that are mine."

"And Naruto-kun…" Ami's eyes widened in fear as Hinata pulled out a butcher knife that gleamed menacingly in the moonlight. "Is **MINE**!" With that said, Hinata gripped the knife tightly in both hands before using all of her strength to drive it into the purple haired girl's chest. Lifting the blade up, she brought it down again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again.

This continued until Hinata was panting for breath and completely covered in her victim's blood while Ami's corpse laid there in an unrecognized heap of shredded flesh; the innocent smile never once leaving her face. Standing up and looking at her handiwork, Hinata felt no remorse or regret; all she felt was vindication…and a sharp headache?

Once the headache subsided, her innocent smile slowly transformed into a feral smirk as she kicked the corpse's leg that was lying at her feet.

"Serves you right, bitch," Hinata sneered before slipping out of the alley and making her way home; leaving no sign that she was ever there.

* * *

[The Next Morning]

The day started out like any other; Sasuke was being surrounded by his fangirls, Shikamaru was sleeping, Ino and Sakura were arguing, and Naruto was sitting alone in the back of the room. However, the normalcy was brought to an end however when the door slid open to reveal Hinata Hyuuga; but if it wasn't for her eyes, nobody would've ever been able to guess it was Hinata.

Hinata's pale face and lavender eyes were framed by her dark blue hair as usual, but that was where the similarities ended. Her normally shy and reserved expression was replaced by a confident, somewhat domineering appearance with black lipstick covering her lips which were pulled into a smirk. As if that weren't surprising enough, her choice of attire left many jaws hanging open. The large jacket that she usually kept closed tightly was left completely open revealing that she was wearing a light gray halter top that showed off her developing breasts, which were far larger than any 10-year-old's breasts had any right to be, and ended just above her navel and when accompanied with her blue shorts that barely went to her mid-thigh, she had a rather alluring appearance.

Looking around the room, Hinata paid no attention to the looks she was receiving as she noticed her target in his usual seat and started making her way toward him with a predatory grin.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," she greeted as she slid into the seat next to him.

"M-Morning, Hinata-chan," Naruto stuttered after gulping down the saliva that had begun pooling in his mouth. "You look g-great."

"Well aren't you a charmer," Hinata responded as she placed a hand against his flushed cheek and felt him shudder at her touch; it was so invigorating turning him into a blushing, stuttering mess like her other self.

"Oi, why are you wasting your time with that loser, Hinata," Kiba called out once he got over his shock. "Why don't you come sit with a **real** alpha?" Kiba smirked as he ogled the Hyuuga heiress lecherously. Hinata growled as she turned to the Inuzuka heir with her Byakugan active and glared at him like she was trying to set him on fire with her eyes.

"Listen up, dog-boy; if you don't shut the hell up and keep your filthy eyes off of me I'll rip them out and shove them down your throat until you choke on them!" Kiba's face rapidly paled as he closed his mouth and turned back to face the front of the room; this new Hinata was scary!

"Now, where were we?" Hinata whispered seductively as she slid closer to Naruto and lightly traced her fingertip over his whisker marks sending shivers down his spine. Naruto was speechless as he stared at the normally shy girl with amazement; both at the way she had shot down Kiba for him and at the affectionate, albeit forward, way she was acting with him.

"Alright, settle down everyone," Iruka called out as he came in and made his way to the front of the room. He raised an eyebrow at Hinata's wardrobe change, but otherwise ignored it. "Now then; today we'll be discussing the second great shinobi war."

* * *

Once class had been dismissed for lunch, Hinata immediately grabbed Naruto by the wrist and started dragging him out of the room; Naruto was so lost in confusion about what was going on that he didn't say a word until they were standing beneath a large tree near the field behind the academy building.

"What's going on, Hinata-chan; you're acting weird."

"Do you not like this me, Naruto-kun?" Hinata purred as she backed him against the tree and pressed herself against him.

"N-No, it's not that," Naruto denied as he felt his heart pounding. "I just…I'm confused."

"About what?" Hinata whispered with her chin resting on his shoulder letting him feel her hot breath on his ear.

"About this," he answered as he motioned to their close proximity before he shivered when Hinata started nibbling on his earlobe. "Usually it seems like you're trying to avoid me; I thought you didn't like me." Naruto frowned.

"Of course not!" Hinata recoiled as if she had been physically struck. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hinata moved so that she and Naruto were looking into eachother's eyes. "It's quite the opposite actually."

"What do you mean?" Naruto blinked in confusion while Hinata rolled her eyes; she loved him, but he could be so dense at times. Forgoing any type of verbal response, Hinata instead cupped Naruto's cheeks before crushing his lips with her own. Naruto's eyes widened more than he thought possible in surprise and disbelief. Breaking the kiss, Hinata idly noted that there were traces of her black lipstick on her blond's lips; she quite enjoyed the visual proof that she had claimed him as hers.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked with an amused smirk as she watched Naruto nod his head with a dazed expression. "Good." Naruto was more prepared this time when he felt Hinata's soft lips press against his own. Returning the kiss with all the awkwardness that would be expected of someone having their first kiss, Naruto felt an immense sense of pride when he heard her stifled moans slip past their lips.

Threading her fingers through Naruto's hair, Hinata tightly gripped his golden locks as she nibbled on his bottom lip. As Naruto opened his mouth to say something, Hinata took the opportunity to shove her tongue into his mouth. It was Naruto's turn to groan as he felt Hinata's tongue caressing his own and wrestling it into submission. It wasn't until the need for air arose that Hinata finally broke their kiss.

"You're mine!" Hinata growled possessively before biting down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder and sucking to make sure she left a mark; a mark for everyone to see that he was **hers**!

Naruto couldn't find a reason to disagree. She was always kind to him, when she wasn't hiding from him at least, she was beautiful, and kissing her felt better than anything he had ever felt before; there was just one problem…

Grabbing Hinata by the shoulders, Naruto spun them around so that she was the one with her back pressed to the tree. "You've got things backwards," he growled as his pupils narrowed into slits and his vibrant blue eyes quickly bled into red.

"You're **mine**!" And with that, Naruto sank his fangs into her neck giving her a mark of her own.

* * *

A/N: I'm sure somebody is going to say something about how quickly things developed, but it's just how I imagine the RTN Hinata would act; with how aggressive and possessive she is, I find it difficult to think she wouldn't have acted on her feelings for Menma in a similar way.

Also, don't worry about this story having the cliché where his bite leaves a "mating mark" or anything like that; it's merely a way for him to show his "claim" similar to the hickey Hinata gave him.

And for those of you who don't know what Dissociative Identity Disorder is, it is the proper name for Split Personality Disorder. The separate personalities often not only have different personalities, but identify themselves as being a different gender, age, or even race.

As such, Hinata's other personality will identify herself as being four years older than Hinata; I will note their ages in the A/Ns at the beginning and end of each chapter following this chapter. In most cases the other personalities refer to themselves by different names, but in this story, both personalities will identify themselves as Hinata. Hinata's other personality should be easily identifiable by her behavior, but I will also make references to point it out as well such as her difference in attire and her signature black lipstick.

Ages as of now:

Naruto-10

Hinata-10/14

Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will be ignored.


	2. Best of Both Worlds

A/N: So this story has sort of taken a different direction than I had originally planned, but it's not necessarily a bad turn so I'll just keep it going as is and hope for the best. I hadn't planned on making Naruto like Menma, but it's turning out that way so I'm just gonna roll with it.

 **PLEASE READ THIS:** So some people clearly didn't read my A/N at the end of chapter 1 regarding Dissociative Identity Disorder; or just didn't understand. **Hinata is the same age as Naruto** , but her RTN personality **identifies herself** as being 4 years older; it's purely psychological and in no way intended to be taken literally.

Ages as of now:

Naruto-10

Hinata-10/14

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Best of Both Worlds

Once their lunch break came to an end, Naruto and Hinata made their way back into the academy; Hinata clinging to his right arm the whole way. Despite not getting the chance to actually _eat_ on their lunch break, Naruto was more than happy to put the needs of his stomach on hold in favor of him and Hinata attempting to dominate eachother's mouths; neither had managed to claim a decisive victory yet, but they were more than happy to continue trying.

As soon as they entered the classroom, all eyes were on them and their disheveled states. Hinata's hair was unusually ruffled, her lips were puffy and her black lipstick was smeared; the large hickey with a pair of puncture wounds certainly wasn't there before lunch either.

Naruto looked even more ruffled than Hinata. His hair was more wild than usual, his lips were puffy like Hinata's, they also had traces of Hinata's black lipstick, and the collar of his shirt was ripped; not to mention the fact that his jacket was completely missing. He also had a large hickey similar to Hinata's on his neck with more traces of the lavender eyed girl's lipstick.

"What the hell?!" Kiba barked in disbelief as he looked at the apparent couple in disbelief. Most of the class was thinking the same thing, but Kiba was the first to vocalize his feelings about this new development; no surprise there given his loud, boisterous nature.

"You got a problem, dog breath?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. Kiba opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Hinata.

"Sit down and shut the hell up or I'll make good on my promise from earlier!"

Not wanting to risk her following through on her threat, Kiba did as instructed; this new Hinata scared the shit out of him! With that out of the way, Naruto and Hinata made their way back to Naruto's seat. However, instead of taking the seat next to him like before, Hinata decided to sit in his lap instead. This time, even Naruto was surprised; sure they had gotten rather intense with their little make-out session, but he still didn't expect something like this.

"Comfortable?" Naruto asked rhetorically earning a smirk in response as the girl occupying his lap leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder. It was at this time that Iruka entered the room with a somber expression and looked around to make sure everyone was in their seats. Once again disregarding the usually shy Hyuuga heiress's strange behavior, he turned to address the class.

"Everyone, I'm afraid I have some bad news," the scarred chuunin began making everyone give him their full attention. "This morning, they found the body of Ami in an alley; she was murdered." Most of the class gasped in horror at the news while the normally stoic Sasuke and Shino's responses were a barely noticeable widening of the eyes. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but was otherwise unperturbed. Hinata of course showed no response to this news. Although internally she was smirking; that bitch had it coming.

"H-How?" Fuki, the girl whose house she had left just before the purple haired girl's murder asked.

"I was told that she had been stabbed…repeatedly; apparently it was a rather gruesome sight." Iruka was hesitant to give them the details, but felt they deserved to know the truth and perhaps this would further open their eyes to the sort of things they would need to be prepared for if they were to become ninja.

"Did they find out who did it?" another student asked earning a shake of the head in response.

"No, they couldn't find anything to clue them into who might have been the culprit."

"S-So whoever did it is still out there and might do it again?" Ino asked nervously.

"It's doubtful; with the amount of times Ami had been stabbed, it's clear that this was done by someone who held a grudge against Ami specifically for some reason."

"What a drag." One guess as to who that statement was from.

"In light of this tragedy, it has been decided that classes will be cancelled for the rest of the day as well as tomorrow to allow everyone to grieve; class dismissed." With that said, Iruka gathered his things and left the room followed by his students. Once they stood up, Hinata once again clung to Naruto's right arm on their way out of the academy.

"What should we do now?" Naruto asked his companion earning a shrug in response.

"We might as well go train; this doesn't really change anything." It may seem a bit cold-hearted, but Naruto couldn't help but agree; if he was going to be a kickass ninja he couldn't let the death of a classmate, especially one that had never been anything but a bitch to him, interfere with his training.

"Sounds good." Naruto agreed as he led Hinata to his "private training grounds". Once they arrived, Hinata shrugged off her jacket and began stretching. As if the sight of her torso in only her revealing halter top wasn't making him blush enough, Hinata lifted her right leg and held it completely outstretched to her chest showing off how flexible she was.

"Damn," Naruto whispered to himself as his eyes trailed over the pale skin of her long legs. Seeing him ogling her, Hinata dropped her leg and bent backwards until her palms rested flat on the ground causing her shirt to ride up revealing her tight stomach.

"Like what you see?" Hinata asked with a smirk as she looked at him through the space between her legs. Naruto's answer was to nod dumbly as his eyes continued to roam her body. Performing a back handspring from her position into an upright position, Hinata sauntered over to the dumbstruck blond with a predatory smirk. Once she reached him, she placed one hand on his chest while the other traced his jawline sensually. "Are you gonna train or are you just gonna stare at me all day?"

"Honestly," Naruto started as he looked into her eyes. "I'm undecided at this point." He finished earning a giggle from the pale beauty.

"Shut up and get warmed up," she shook her head in amusement as she used the hand on his chest to push him away. Chuckling in amusement, Naruto started doing his own stretches. Once the two were sufficiently warmed up, they got into their taijutsu stances to start off with a spar.

As the duo watched eachother intensely, they suddenly rushed forward at some unseen signal and began their attempt to beat the other into the ground.

* * *

"Your taijutsu sucks," Hinata told him as a matter of fact and not in any sort of attempt at belittling him. While she looked down at his position lying flat out on the ground, she had little more than a few marks on her arms from where she had blocked some of his blows.

"I know," Naruto sighed as he kicked up onto his feet. "But I've never had anyone teach me properly; those assholes at the academy always showed me incorrect katas."

"Well we can work on that some other time," Hinata shrugged. "For now, why don't we work on chakra control; yours is terrible." Naruto let out a groan before reluctantly nodding; he hated working on chakra control.

* * *

[4 Hours Later]

After working on chakra control for a few hours, Naruto and Hinata went to get some dinner which, of course, consisted of Ichiraku ramen before separating to go to their respective homes; but not before Hinata told him to meet her at the training grounds tomorrow morning.

When Naruto got home, he made sure to water the few plants he had growing in the windowsill of his kitchen which consisted of a cactus, a sunflower and a ginger root. Once that was taken care of, Naruto took a shower and went to bed; it had been a very eventful, albeit a bit confusing, day.

When Hinata got home, she was immediately confronted by her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, for being out so late. Completely brushing him off with an annoyed huff, Hinata ignored his complaints as she made her way to her family's massive bath that was more like a hot spring than a bath. Hiashi was completely baffled by his daughter's unusual behavior as she brushed him off like he was some sort of annoying insect that was buzzing in her ear; she had never stood up to him before!

After stripping out of her clothes, Hinata entered the bath and was surprised to see that her little sister Hanabi was there as well.

"Hey, squirt; what did you do today?"

"Good evening, onee-sama," Hanabi greeted with a nod of her head. "I spent most of the day training with father; he said that I was progressing well."

"Ugh, you need to lighten up; don't let that emotionless robot of a father shove one of those poles that the rest of the clan seems to have up your ass." Hanabi's eyes widened to an impossible degree in disbelief at her older sister's words. Not only had she insulted their father, but pretty much their entire clan!

"O-Onee-sama?!"

"You heard me," the lavender-eyed beauty said before giving out a pleased sigh as she sank further into the hot water of the bath. "You should live up to your name, little firecracker." Hanabi glared at her sister before turning away with a huff earning a laugh from the object of her ire.

"That's more like it." After that, the rest of their soak was done in silence; though Hanabi thought on her sister's words until she got out and left to her room to retire for the night.

After spending another fifteen minutes or so enjoying her bath, Hinata went to her room as well and flopped backwards onto her bed. As she lied there staring at the ceiling, a large smile spread across her face; it had been a good day.

* * *

[The Next Morning]

"I'm surprised you're here this early," Hinata called out as she entered the training grounds and saw that Naruto was already there and was doing pushups. It was only about 7:00 and, judging by the light sheen of sweat dripping from him, Naruto had likely been here for a while already.

"What can I say," Naruto shrugged after getting back on his feet. "I'm an early riser."

"So it seems," Hinata smirked before tossing a scroll to the blond Uzumaki who caught it with a raised brow.

"What's this?"

"I told you we were gonna work on your horrid excuse for taijutsu," Hinata grimaced at the memory of their spar yesterday. "That scroll has some basic katas to work on until you can find a suitable style for yourself." Sitting down in a lotus position, Naruto unrolled the scroll to see that it had drawings depicting the various stances and movements with detailed descriptions beneath them.

"Wow; this is great!" Naruto smiled brightly as he looked at his…was she his girlfriend now? They had never really mentioned anything about it or really defined what their relationship was after their unexpected make-out session yesterday, but he guessed it went without saying.

"Let's get started."

From there, Naruto spent most of the day practicing everything from the scroll with Hinata correcting any mistakes and occasionally attacking him in order to force him to use what he had learned to block or counter in response. Naruto noticed that the movements still felt a bit stiff and didn't really seem to suit him very well, but it was definitely still an improvement over the unrefined brawler style he was using before.

"I think that's enough for today," Hinata said when she noticed that the sun was nearly set. "Let's go get something to eat." Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but his stomach decided to make the decision for him as it let out a loud growl.

"I guess that's a good idea," Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Hinata let out an amused giggle of her own as she clung to his arm and started dragging him out of the training grounds.

"I know just the place."

* * *

"I'm afraid we're booked for the evening." Hinata had decided to take Naruto to a popular sushi restaurant hoping to get her boyfriend, they had officially defined their status as a couple on the way over though both had already thought of themselves as such, but this bitch of a hostess was refusing to let them in!

"What the hell are you talking about; there's seats everywhere?!" Hinata nearly snarled at the woman as she pointed out several of the empty tables that could be seen from where they stood.

"I said we're booked; we don't have any tables for _you_ ," the woman repeated as she clearly narrowed her eyes at Naruto showing that what she really meant was "I won't let the kyuubi brat in".

"Will you excuse us for a minute, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with an overly sweet smile that did little to hide her intentions. "The hostess and I need to have a little chat."

"Sure thing," Naruto shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'll be outside." Hinata nodded as she waited until he was out the door before rounding on the hostess.

"Listen here, bitch!" Hinata snarled as she grabbed the woman by the collar of her shirt and activated her byakugan making her glare even more intimidating. "Either you get us a table or I'll drag your ass out back and break every single bone in your body before rupturing every last one of your tenketsu which, just so you know, **will** kill you; got it?" Hinata wouldn't be surprised if the woman gave herself whiplash with how fast she was nodding.

"Y-yes ma'am; right away!"

"That's what I thought," Hinata snorted as she made her way to let Naruto know she got them a table. When she was about halfway to the door, she decided to give one last warning. "And if there's anything wrong with our food…well…use your imagination."

* * *

Needless to say, Naruto and Hinata were able to enjoy their meal without anyone bothering them or daring to tamper with their food; the hostess even paid for their meal!

Fear is such a wonderful motivator.

With their appetites now satisfied, the duo made their way through the dimly lit streets toward the Hyuuga clan's compound with Hinata clinging to him the entire way; it seemed this was going to be a regular thing. Once they arrived at the compound's gates, Hinata let go of his arm before pulling him into a searing kiss. Ignoring the branch member at the gate staring at them with wide eyes, Naruto forced Hinata to step back until her back was pressed against the wall before deepening the kiss and drawing a moan out of the young heiress as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"H-Hinata-sama?!" the branch member stuttered in disbelief. "What are you doing?!"

"What the hell does it look like?" Hinata asked rhetorically while narrowing her eyes at the man for interrupting them. "I **was** enjoying a moment with my boyfriend before you decided to ruin it."

"I don't think Hiashi-sama or the elders would approve of this."

"Tch, like I give a damn what him or those fossils think," Hinata clicked her tongue in annoyance before giving Naruto one last kiss. "I'll see you in the morning; I'm gonna go take a bath before anyone hassles me about things that are **none of their business**." Hinata said the last part loudly while staring pointedly at the branch member that had interrupted them. Naruto had an amused smirk as he watched the older Hyuuga look away to avoid being further reprimanded.

"Good night; and thanks for all the help today." Hinata smiled as she watched him walk away with a backwards wave. Walking through the compound, Hinata's smile quickly faded as she dreaded the complaints that were sure to come when that branch member ratted her out to her father.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

[The Next Morning]

Unfortunately, Hinata had been right and her father spent the better part of an hour complaining about how her behavior was "unbecoming of a Hyuuga" and that he didn't approve of her attire and that she wasn't allowed to have any suitors that he approved of and blah, blah, blah; she had ignored pretty much the whole thing. She really didn't care what he thought and as long as he didn't try to get in the way of her being with Naruto, things would be fine. But if he did try something, she might have to "deal with him". Putting those thoughts aside, Hinata made her way to the academy for another day of mind-numbing lectures.

Sitting at his usual spot at the back of the class, Naruto was somewhat surprised when the door slid open to reveal that his new girlfriend was back to her old self with her thick jacket closed tightly and her usual demure expression. Ignoring the multitude of questions he wanted to ask for the moment, Naruto waved the girl over with one of his bright smiles. Blushing brightly, Hinata moved to sit beside him.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan."

"Good m-morning, Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted shyly as her gaze shifted back and forth between him and the desk.

"So, how did things go last night?" Naruto asked making her frown slightly.

"Father was…displeased," she answered downplaying the extensive verbal assault she had received for her actions. "B-But it's okay; he won't do anything; he'll just complain."

"He better not or I'll have to go kick his ass!" Naruto boasted playfully as he made a show of flexing his biceps. Naruto beamed when he heard Hinata giggle with a cute smile lighting up her face.

"You're so adorable," Naruto declared as he pulled the meek heiress into his lap earning an "eep!" in response as the girl's face lit up in what was probably the brightest blush he had ever seen. He really liked the assertive Hinata, but he liked the shy Hinata just as much.

'It's like having the best of both worlds'.

* * *

A/N: So I'm trying to decide if I should keep the teams canon or switch them a little bit. I have things mostly planned out for whatever I decide, but I'm not sure whether to go with canon teams, switch Sakura and Hinata, or switch Naruto and Kiba.

Next chapter will have the last major time skip for a while as it brings us to the genin exams. It will likely take me a little longer to complete that chapter due to the teams being undecided, so if you guys give me input it might help me get it out sooner.

Also, I know I have several other stories to work on as well, but I'm actually enjoying this story quite a bit right now, so most of my focus will probably be on this story for a while.

Ages as of now:

Naruto-10

Hinata-10/14

Thanks for reading.


End file.
